Network devices, for example, a server or other device, may process network traffic connections traveling between two entities, such as between a client and a host server. In certain instances, two network devices may be clustered together as peers using a direct connection, such as a cross-over cable, and may send duplicate traffic to each other to share information. In such instances, an individual peered network device may not have all, and may be missing significant portions of, the information available regarding the entire cluster and network traffic of interest. It may be beneficial to create more efficient and effective network device clusters that can handle, access, and store information regarding network traffic across numerous network device peers in different locations, and that can more efficiently and effectively operate in various situations.